El Reto de Alma
by Shin Ji Min
Summary: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 - "Alma Karma" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 "Alma Karma" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

 **Hola aqui estoy otra vez con un de D Gray Man.**

 **Antes de irme me gustaría avisarles que este fic esta situado en un universo alterno(Au)**

* * *

 **Desde que te vi**

Este día comenzó con una hermosa mañana fría y lluviosa; lo cual a diferencia de los demás me resulta de gran agrado ya que en esos días siento la calidez de estar abrigada bebiendo cosas que calienten mi alma. Siempre pensé que sería así; pero desde que te vi todo ha sido diferente porque el vacío que siempre he tratado de llenar tú lo has hecho desaparecer con una simple mirada; nunca en mi vida había experimentado un sentimiento tan puro y cálido como este. No olvidare ese momento aunque me borren la memoria; yo iba tan distraída en el camino a la escuela con mi brazo fuera de la sombrilla sintiendo las gotas de agua caer en mi mano; cuando de pronto un chico que va corriendo me empuja y se me cae la sombrilla, enganchándose del lazo de mi cabello el cual se me quito; yo de mi parte muy enojada tome mi paraguas con el cabello suelto casi mojado y le grite:

¡Oye tú, si a ti mismo! ¡Mira por donde caminas!

A lo que él solo siguió corriendo y grito:

Lo siento es que voy tarde

De repente, me quede pensando que había tomado mucho tiempo admirando la lluvia así que mire el reloj ¡y a correr se ha dicho! En ese mismo tenor sentía la fuerte brisa, la cual además de dejarme casi sorda, agitaba mi cabello con gran fuerza. En este momento ¡sí justo en este momento! Ocurrió algo mágico; corrí tanto que quede a la par con el joven que había tropezado conmigo, cuando lo vi le quería decir de todo, pero en ese instante lo único que hicimos fue intercambiar miradas; sentí como si todo a mi alrededor se detuviera y solo estuviéramos nosotros. La escena parecía de película: No se escuchaba ningún ruido alrededor solo sentía como la brisa golpeaba suavemente mi rostro y agitaba con gran fuerza mi cabello sintiendo como entraban a mis ojos pequeñas gotas de agua; cuando de pronto me topo con esos hermosos ojos azules y esa larga cola de caballo negra, ¡enserio! Sentía que me iba a derretir, les mentiría si les digo que no me puse roja como un tomate, al ver tanta sensualidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 "Alma Karma" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

 **Hasta que llegaste tú**

Lo que me ha sucedido en este día creo que nunca lo olvidare. Hoy conocí a una chica tan bella como un ángel; fue tan mágico, hasta parecía sacado de una película: La brisa agitaba con gran fuerza su precioso cabello rubio, el cual era como una hermosa flor de loto dorada soplada por el viento, mientras sus grandes y delicados ojos penetraban mi alma de una manera inexplicable. Mi pregunta hasta ahora es ¿Quién es esa joven? Quisiera saber todo de ella.

¡Gracias a Dios! — exclame por dentro, sentado en el salón de clases— estoy empezando a creer que el universo esta de mi parte en estos momentos, justo cuando me preguntaba quién era esa chica…

Mientras tanto en otro escenario…

¿Qué es este sentimiento? Me he pasado el camino completo al aula sintiendo esto en el pecho, ¡que me pasa! Hasta creo que me estoy volviendo loca ¡por favor alguien que me ayudeeeee! ¡Bueno ya basta! que se le puede hacer, así que simplemente voy a llegar al salón de clases localizaré mi pupitre, me sentare y listo ¡ok! No pasa nada así que tranquilízate. Ahora que lo pienso debo estar paranoica hablando sola.

Tal como lo dije así lo hice y sin darme cuenta alguien a mi lado me dice:

Oye, disculpa lo de esta mañana

Yo tan distraída me fui girando y le pregunte:

Disculparte por qu…

¿A que no adivinan? Si, era aquel chico.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 "Alma Karma" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

 **¿Quién eres?**

Mi único deseo y fantasía es saber quién es; en los últimos dos días solo he tenido grabado en mi mente sus hermosos y grandes ojos; esa mirada —suspiro— ¿Quién es esa chica que alborota mi corazón de esta manera?

Mientras tanto en otro escenario…

Es oficial creo que me enamore de aquel chico, ¡OH DIOS! Hasta he soñado con él, solo me queda preguntar ¿Quién es ese joven? ¿Por qué soy tan tonta? Debí preguntarle cuando me pidió disculpas por lo de aquel día, pero como me falta la caja completa de tornillos solo le dije:

¡OK!

¡¿Por qué popoter?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto poter?! No te debo nada, déjame en paz.

Por otra parte…

Hoy es el día, me armare de valor y le preguntare quien es. Desde que llegue lo primero que vi fue a ella, así que me fui acercando hasta el punto de quedar frente a frente en ese momento le dije…

Hoy el chico sensual de la otra vez se ha acercado a mí y hemos quedado en frente. Está a punto de decirme algo, cuando…

¡Rin Rin! Alma, despierta que llegas tarde a la escuela.

¡Rin Rin! Kanda despierta que llegas tarde a la escuela.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre - 2016 "Alma Karma" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

 **Simplemente sucedió**

Estoy totalmente decepcionado fue otra vez un estúpido sueño; pero no me ¡rendiré! Con aquella chica.

Mientras…

Que depresión, era solo un sueño. Creo que me voy a rendir, ni en sueños tengo el valor de hablarle a aquel chico.

Pero gracias a popoter por dejarme en paz. Hoy en el camino a la escuela comenzó a llover; iba tan tranquila admirando la lluvia, cuando de pronto aquel chico se metió bajo la sombrilla y me dijo:

Me das un aventón hasta la escuela; es que se me olvido la sombrilla

Si claaaaaaro, se le quedo la sombrilla (pensé y agradeciéndole a la sombrilla por haber desaparecido). A lo que yo le respondí casi sonrojada:

Está bien, no hay problema

En ese momento después de tanto tiempo él me dijo su nombre y yo el mío; pasamos todo el camino hablando y conociéndonos. Fue tan hermoso.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela él me dio las gracias y se fue junto con sus amigos. En ese momento me dije si él se armó de valor para hablarme porque yo no puedo; así que respire hondo, y les grite:

¡Oigan esperen!

No sé por qué hice eso, pero cuando ellos me miraron me acerque y les dije:

Mi nombre es Alma, soy nueva aquí y no tengo nadie con quien hablar; además vi por los pines de sus mochilas que le gusta el anime y los videojuegos, sé que parezco desesperada pero creo que es así cuando uno es nuevo en una escuela ¿no?

Dios pensé que se me iba a salir el corazón de tan fuerte que me latía; los chicos se quedaron frisados mirándome y luego comenzaron a reírse; uno de los chicos se acercó puso su mano en mi hombro diciéndome:

Creo que es el destino o coincidencia de la vida; pero no te preocupes mi querida amiga que todas las personas de este grupo dijimos lo mismo cuando nos conocimos.

Cuando aquel chico dijo eso respire y me volvió el alma al cuerpo, así que les dije:

Y que están esperando que no me enseñan la escuela

En lo que me enseñaban la escuela íbamos todo el camino riéndonos y haciendo chistes no sé cómo logre hacer eso.

Después…


End file.
